


Something Blue, Something New

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: If Richie had thought the dildo looked scary on the website, in person it was terrifying. The thing was bright blue, and almost sparkly in the light, and it had little suction cups up and down its sides. It wasn't as thick as Richie's cock was, but it was definitely longer, and he couldn't help but feel a little inadequate.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Something Blue, Something New

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks," Richie had told Eddie when he first brought up the idea of trying new things in the bedroom.

Eddie had huffed, crossing his arms as he stormed out of the room, and Richie immediately started planning his apology.

It ended with him covered in paint after redoing the study, which he knew Eddie had wanted to paint a light green for quite some time, and with Eddie pushing him onto the desk and crawling into his lap.

So he'd say it was pretty successful.

The truth was, being closeted for most of his life, Richie had never done anything more adventurous than blowing nameless men in public bathrooms. Which he knew that most people would consider that kinky, but for him it had just been an unfortunate reality of his life.

But now he had Eddie. They were out, they were in love, they would even hold hands in public. And then there was the sex, of course. Richie knew he shouldn't have been ashamed about the fact that he had sex with his partner, and he was definitely working on that, but he didn't think he was exactly ready to do anything crazy.

Eddie had always been the braver of the two of them. He knew that, even if Eddie wouldn't admit it. But he was the one who got Richie to try out different positions. He was the one who started talking dirty to him, saying how he loved how big Richie's cock was. And now he was the one sitting Richie down to look through some website called Bad Dragon, picking out a dildo to use together.

Although, Richie wasn't doing much else that nodding along to what Eddie said. It was for him, after all, so Richie thought that he should have the final say. Apparently he had missed that the shopping in itself was part of what Eddie had been talking about, and was blown away when Eddie got down on his knees after they had finished checking out.

If Richie had thought the dildo looked scary on the website, in person it was terrifying. The thing was bright blue, and almost sparkly in the light, and it had little suction cups up and down its sides. It wasn't as thick as Richie's cock was, but it was definitely longer, and he couldn't help but feel a little inadequate. Eddie had reassured him when first suggesting this design that wasn't the case, because he could read Richie's face like a book. So now he was trying to school his expression into something neutral and not ruin Eddie's night.

"So, like, should I roleplay as a sexy squid or something?" he asked, shaking the dildo in his hand so that the tip wiggled.

Eddie glared at him.

"No, you're right. That sounds like a bad idea. What if I were an alien that had a tentacle penis? Much more believable."

"We don't have to roleplay anything," Eddie said with a sigh. "It's not about that. Can't it just be you fucking me with a differently shaped dildo? At least at first. Baby steps."

"There's nothing 'baby' about this thing."

"Yeah, that's part of the appeal."

Okay. That paired with the bedroom eyes Eddie was giving him were definitely helping Richie get into the mood. He reached over for the lube, making sure to use a very generous amount as he started to work Eddie open. He knew that later Eddie would probably bitch about the mess they were making of the sheets, but at the moment he was fucking himself down onto Richie's fingers as he begged for more.

Richie practically just dumped the rest of the lube straight onto the dildo and then started working it into Eddie. It always took them some time for Richie to bottom out, to the point that having anal sex actually had to be scheduled into Eddie's little diary, so Richie could only assume that this was going to take at least half an hour before he could properly fuck Eddie with the tentacle.

It wasn't like they'd be waiting for it to get good, however.

Eddie was already thrashing against the sheets, grasping at Richie's arm with sweaty fingers.

"The suction cups," he managed to get out. "Oh, that's... it's different, but it's _good_."

"Yeah?" Richie asked quietly.

"Yeah, baby. So good. Thank you for doing this for me."

Richie hated how much he cried during sex, sometimes good and sometimes bad, and he was tearing up thanks to Eddie's sincerity. To stop it from turning into a full blown sob, he may have started pushing the dildo in faster than he should have, but Eddie moaned loudly, so maybe it was the right choice after all. He started fucking Eddie fast and hard, but even then, the whole thing didn't fit into him. Richie wasn't going to complain because it gave him something to hold onto, although Eddie probably would be disappointed when he found out.

At the moment, he seemed to be having the time of his life, his back arched and whining desperately as suddenly came untouched.

"Oh, wow. Okay. So maybe trying new things is a good thing," Richie muttered, causing Eddie to laugh.

"That is an understatement."


End file.
